Summer Mist
by RobstenDirty
Summary: BxE "Everytime I'm around him, his life is in danger. Any second I could snap, just because his blood was the sweetest thing I've ever encountered. My love, my Edward" rated M for later chapters


**A/N: Okay so this is my first Bella/Edward fanfic. I usually write smutty Robsten Fanfics, but I wanted to try the whole BxE experience. Please review and let me see what you think. :D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own twilight or anything twilight related. Though, Robert I would love to own you, call me ;)**

* * *

Preface

I looked into the eyes of the love of my life. The scent of his blood all around me, another reminder that I wasn't strong enough to save him. My eyes burned, pining to cry even though that was impossible for my kind. Rage burned through my veins and I looked up at the murderer. My siblings held him down, preparing the fire to burn his pieces. He took my love from me, he ruined my life, he made living non-existent. I growled and raised to my feet. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned to my father and he shook his head. I wanted so much to kill the one who took my love away. My Love's hand raised weakly to touch my face. His hot hand caressed my icy cheek. He sighed my name and my breath caught. I heard his heart beat slow, stuttering, and fading away. Soon, there was silence as his hand fell from my face. I cried tearless sobs, my love was gone.

Life was finished.

Love was finished.

I was finished. "I love you." I whispered to him for the last time.

Chapter 1: First Sight

Why won't this day just end? You would think after 90 years of high school I would be used to it by now, but you're wrong. Every decade it just gets worst. Sometimes, I thought about how lucky humans were. You see, vampires like me can't sleep, hence we get bored easily. High school, the epitome of boredom. I looked down at the lunch table I was sitting on, memorizing the grains and scrapes in it. Millions of little scratches that kept me temporarily occupied as I counted them. 20,541...20,542 - God, this isn't helping! "Patience is a virtue, Bella" my creator, Charlie, would say. I sighed. Patience has no meaning if time passes you by while you stay unchanged. Out of the impossible boredom I was going through, I let all the thoughts in the room to rush through my head, like an endless river of nonsense. 'Oh my gosh the new kid is so hot', 'Ouch! Damn papercut', 'I can't believe Tori did that, I can't wait to tell everyone', 'Mom's gonna kill me when she finds out'. Since 1919 to 2009, humans have stayed in the same state of sin. Not like I was any better, killing the hundreds I have just for nourishment. The only thing relatively interesting I've gain from their thoughts was that there was a new boy at the school. Edward Cullen. Everyone with the XX genome was head over heels for him. Apparently, he was "dreamy", "hot, and "sexy". I rolled my eyes. Human girls and their crazy fascinations. A new guy comes and its like dangling keys in front of a toddler. I assumed this, Edward, walked in because the female minds turned to mush and most heart beats in the rooms became erratic. I felt the venom coat heavily over my teeth at the delicious sound. No, Bella, no. I bit my lip and tensed up, trying not to spring at one of them.

"What's the matter, Bella?" my "sister", Alice asked in her thoughts, placing a hand on my knee.

I shrugged. "Just bored out of my mind, the usual." I lied.

Alice narrowed her eyes, obviously not believing me. Her face became blank as she tried to see what was going to happen before I lied. She didn't like what she saw and was about to throw a hussy fit when Rosalie interrupted.

"Mmm look at that." she called from behind us.

Her eyes focused on something from across the room. I followed her gaze to find a regular human boy picking at his pizza slice. "Look at what?"

"The human. He's pretty hot."

I rolled my eyes. "Rosalie he's just a regular bucket of blood."

"A really hot bucket of blood." Alice joined in.

"God Alice, not you too."

"What?! He's cute."

I took another glance. I guess, he was okay. Golden green eyes, wild reddish-brown hair, pretty pink lips, strong jaw line, slightly flushed skin color. He looked better than any other human male I've met, but was still just a regular bundle of emotions and hormones. According to the fantasies around the room, this was Edward Cullen. Each fantasy more explicit than the other. If I was a perv, I would use this opportunity for the free porn, but of course I wasn't going to do that. "He's okay, I guess." I finally said.

I heard Jasper chuckle.

We turned to look at our youngest brother. "What?" we asked in unison.

"You guys are sitting there talking like a bunch of succumbuses."

Alice snarled, it only made Jasper laugh louder. Emmett slapped the back of Jasper's head.

"When your girl hisses at you that's your cue to shut the ef up." he said.

"Thank you big brother." Alice said.

"But you still sound like horny stalkers." Emmet said making Alice growl again.

This time we all laughed. My laugh ended short as I heard the silence in the background. Whenever the Swan's laughed everyone in the room would just stop. I bet we looked picture perfect here. Me sitting on the table resting my feet on a chair. Alice, leaning her tiny body against my leg. Rosalie sitting on Emmett's lap, and Jasper sitting next to Alice. And when we laughed - the alluring sound that can make any human come near us so we could feed - that really did the trick.

"So, you're checking out the new kid?" Emmett asked, not a touch of jealousy in his tone.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, he's gorgeous."

"Is he better looking than me?" he whispered in her ear.

"No. Nobody's hotter than my baby." she said before they began their usual make out session.

I shuddered and looked away. I turned to start a conversation with Alice, but her and Jasper were whispering while rubbing noses. Of course, this brought my only insecurity, where was my love? I shook my head at that thought. Charlie said that one day my love will come and I should just be patient. What was with everyone telling me to be patient. Well, I guess that would be a good trait to pick up on. As my family got wrapped up in their love, everyone seemed to notice. 'Gross the Incest family are going at it again' I heard a thought say. Jessica Stanley, I think. I looked up at her and smiled, showing all my sharpened pearly whites. She shuddered and looked away. People always thought it was weird that they were couples, but its not like we were related. Charlie Swan turned us all on our death beds. First, it was me when my mother, Renee, died when I was really sick in 1918. He was a lawyer working on the murder case, then when he saw me lying in the hospital taking my final breath, he took me away and turned me. Rosalie was next, I found her broken and dying on the street. I brought her to Charlie in hope for him to save her. Later she told us she was raped and killed, well, almost killed. Rosalie found Emmet half-dead from a bear attack. Ever since, Emmet and bears never got along. Alice and Jasper came by them self though. Alice had one of her visions of the future that lead her to us. If it wasn't for her seeing that there was another life style other than feeding off humans, she would have probably turned savage. Ugh! Just the though of the words 'feeding off humans', reminded me I needed to hunt. I probably shouldn't have waited this long. I guess, I just wasn't looking forward to the deer or hopefully, mountain lion I would have to feast upon. It's been a while since I've tasted human blood. 1935, in fact. It was Charlie's disappointment, yet ever-lasting love that helped me turn back to being a "vegetarian" vampire. The feeling of being watched stopped my internal monologue. I looked up to green eyes. Edward Cullen stared into my eyes and there was some sort of electric current. I stared back refusing to lose this stare-down. Typical stubborn Bella. I almost laugh at my thought. He licked his lips, creating a soft sheen to them. Hm, I wonder what he's thinking about. I opened my brain up again and let the useless thoughts fill my head. Nothing, well maybe if I heard his voice first.

He turned to the boy next to him. "Who's she?" he said in a strong smooth voice.

I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees, interested.

The boy, Ben Cheney, swallowed what he had in his mouth before speaking. "That's Isabella just-call-me-Bella Swan.". _Why is he asking about Bella!?_, Ben's thoughts were a bit territorial.

_No, Cullen! The Swan is mine!_ , Mike Newton's voice said , he sat next to Edward with a huge smile on his face.

I tried again to find his thoughts since I could hear the other's thoughts. I shuffled through the sea of voices to find his. My eyebrows pulled together as I concentrated more. I never needed this much focus.

"She's stunning." Edward whispered.

"That's because she's the hottest girl in school. Her sisters are pretty hot, too." _Hm, she's staring at me...or is it Edward who's caught her eye. _Ben's face fell at the thought.

"Her sisters?"

"Yeah, uh, Rosalie is the oldest sister she's the hot blond. The youngest sister is Alice with the short black hair. And those are her two brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Emmett's the big scary one and Jasper is the blond guy."

"If they're related, then why are they kissing?"

"Oh no, they aren't related. They got adopted by the police chief here. I heard he inherited a lot of cash, that's why they live like rock stars. You know, with the fancy clothes, cool cars, and huge house."

I was barely listening to what they were saying because it was so damn hard to find his thoughts. Who was this Edward Cullen and why couldn't I hear him? I tried again and growled when I was unsuccessful.

"What's up with you?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." I hissed.

The bell rang and I got up a bit too fast. I walked briskly out of the lunch room towards my next class. I don't understand why I was upset about this. When I heard his thoughts - which I will - it would just be as pointless as the rest of them. I walked into biology, throwing my books across my lab table. I sighed, trying to control my anger. It really wasn't that important. So what, if I couldn't hear the sack of blood's thoughts. It was probably the thrill of a challenge or something new that excited me. After all those years of boring, finally something merely interesting happened.

"Welcome to our school, ." 's voice called out.

"It's a pleasure to be here, sir" said a velvety voice I knew too well.

I cursed under my breath when I realized he'd have to sit next to me. I kept my eyes locked into his as he made his way to the table. I focused and focused, trying to pick up anything. Even if it was just a whisper, I would be content with that. He mistaked my concentrating to read his mind for intrest, I assumed because he smiled at me. Trying not to be rude, I smiled back. I heard his pulse quicken. Great, another over excited teenaged boy. Then someone closed a folder that was diagonal to him, blowing the scent of him over to me. My muscles locked. His blood was the sweetest blood I have ever smelled in my entire existence. The venom filled my mouth and my thoughts became irrational. All I could think about was that I wanted him. By the time he actually made it to the seat next to mine, my mind had already pictured over one hundred plus ways to take his life, in detail. I leaned in closer to get a better whiff. The delicious smell taking over any other emotion. He was my pray, I was the predator. The scent was like a mixture af everything sweet. I imagined how the sweet warm liquid would feel as it ran down my throat. How satisfied I would feel when I would lick the blood off my lips. I just had to have him. I just had to taste it. I licked my lips, getting ready to attack. I had it all planned out. It would take me ten seconds to drain him completely without savoring the taste. I wouldn't give him a chance to scream, so it would take a while for people to understand what was going on. But, if a person so happens to see what was going on, I would take his body and run, in order for me to finish him off. Some part of me was screaming "Think about Charlie!", but that quickly was over shadowed by Edward Cullen running his hands through his hair, freshening the scent. All my mind was processing now was, blood, blood, blood, and more blood.

Then, I heard Alice's distinct thoughts even though she was far away accross campus. _Bella, don't!_, her thoughts screamed.

That made me snap out of it for a few seconds. Enough for me to gain a little reason. Half of me complained that I couldn't get what I wanted, but the other half was happy that I didn't disappoint Charlie. I pushed my chair away from his as far as it would go without being too obvious. The predator inside me roared for the taste of the boy's blood. I locked my muscles trying not to so anything rash. I turned to look at this boy. The boy that would have ruined everything my family has struggled for. This unimportant _human_. When he turned to me, I could practically see him shrink in his chair. My nostrils flared and my eyes glared intensely at him. Who was _he_ to invade the little humanity I had left, the little peace my family had? Was this a way for God to show me I didn't deserve my happiness? I already knew that I didn't deserve my family's love. All the things I've done, it was pretty obvious. Fear was evident in the boy's eyes. I could see the murderous glare I was giving him in the reflection of his eyes. His heart beat pounded and his mouth hung open. A low growl rumbled in my chest and he turn forward, snapping his mouth shut.

The entire hour my mind was arguing with itself. Maybe I should just kill him, but what would that solve? It would just make him win, and I _refuse_ to let him win. I _refuse _to make my family have to move because of him. And I _refuse_ to disappoint Charlie, my father in so many ways. The man - well, vampire - that taught me the value of human life and self control. This little human boy was not going to effect me.

As soon as the bell rang, I shot out of my chair and marched towards the main office. The intern's nephew, looked up at me and I heard his heart skip a beat. He smiled and I smiled back, this was going to be too easy. I seductively walked over to the office table leaning over towards him so that my cleavage was very visible and our faces were just a foot apart.

_Man, how old is she? Please be eighteen, please be eighteen..._ , he thought.

"How may I help you?" he said trying to make his voice husky.

"I need help changing classes." I said smoothly, leaning in a little closer.

His eyes flashed down to my chest and back up to my eyes. I could see his hesitation as he stared into the pitch black. Damn, this would have been easier if my eyes were gold.

"Which class do you want to change, Ms...?"

"Swan, Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said batting my eyelashes.

_Oh , yeah, she's interested. Maybe, I can ask for her number. Or is that illegal?._

"Okay, _Bella_. I need your I.D card and the classes you want to change."

"My student number is 6624009681." I said knowing that's all he need my I.D for.

He typed in the number. "And the classes?"

"Biology."

He tapped on a few keys, then frowned. _Damn! No way I could get her number now._ "Sorry, Bella. You need that class or you won't graduate."

I licked my lips and leaned in a bit closer, his mouth fell open. "Can you please work something out? I could take physics instead."

_I really hope she's not a minor because the things I want to do to her..._

I smiled, he has no idea how old I really am, but according to my I.D I guess he was right. I'm physically seventeen.

He typed a bit more. "Nope, you still need Biology."

The door opened noisily and he backed away from me, glaring at whomever it was. I pouted at him and he winked. "Please, . I can't stand my teacher."

"Call me Sean. And I know how -"

His voice strangled as he noticed my glare. I cursed at the smell that filled the room causing the glare in the first place. I smelt _him _and my throat flared with the scent. With a quick look over my shoulder, I saw the Cullen boy, standing there looking at Sean and I's interaction nervously. The little room blazed with the smell of mouth watering blood. It took more effort for me to not kill poor perverted Sean quickly and sink my teeth into Cullen. I need to get out. _Now_, because that plan was getting more tempting with each every passing nanosecond.

"Thanks for everything, Sean." I snapped and turned on my heel, running as fast as I could without revealing what I was.

I didn't stop my hurried pace until I reached my car. When I was close to my Audi, I noticed everyone was already seated. I sat inside and leaned my head back on the headrest, enjoying the unsaturated air. Though I was far away from the boy, his delicious scent still lingered. I felt everyone's eyes on me, waiting for an explanation. Alice must have already told them everything. I should just go away and leave them alone. I would just leave until the Cullen boy moved off to college far away.

Alice gasped. "Please, Bella don't go." she whined.

Everyone else gasped as well.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Emmett asked worried.

I ignored them and drove out of the lot.

Okay, so if I leave where would I go. Maybe up to Denali and spend some time with James' family, who were also vegetarian. It's been a while since we've seen James, Laurent, and Victoria. The reason being James had a "thing" for me. Though Victoria always through herself at him, he always tried to make me fall in love with him. I rolled my eyes at the thought of me loving James. I pulled up to our house driveway.

"Bella, please." Alice begged as everyone left the car.

"Alice, you know why I have to do this." I said lowly.

Her mind filled with the vision of me jumping on the Cullen boy, biting into his neck and revealing what we we're to everyone on the classroom.

"Stop!" I growled.

"At least tell Charlie you're leaving."

"I'll stop by the police station on my way."

She nodded. "I'm going to miss you, Bella. The entire time you're gone."

I hugged her briefly and she exited the car.

_Tell Vicky, I said 'Hi'_ , Alice said in her thoughts.

With a quick nod I hit the gas and drove towards Forks Police station, trying to figure out how to tell my father I was going away.


End file.
